1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an editing device and editing method, and more particularly, is suitably applied to an editing system capable of conducting the editing (hybrid editing) which is a combination of an editing using video and audio signals recorded on the magnetic tape (linear editing) and an editing using video and audio signals recorded on the hard disk (nonlinear editing) are combined.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this type of editing device registers a desired part of video and audio recorded on a video tape as a clip and conducts editing processing according to an editing list of the desired editing contents for the registered clips, in order to download the resultant edited video and edited audio onto the video tape.
Some recent video tape recorders have a video/audio signal format compatible with the digital system such as a serial data transport interface (SDTI), a serial data interface (SDI), and are capable of inputting/outputting video and audio signals according to the signal format.
In the case where such an input signal format of a video tape recorder is in a video signal format compatible with the SDTI digital system (hereinafter referred to as a SDTI format), an editing device can download the resultant edited video and edited audio onto a video tape in the video tape recorder at a data transmission speed four times faster than the real time (hereinafter referred to as high speed).
However, in such an editing device, since a switcher for executing the image special effect processing is previously set so that its hardware construction is suitable for the real time processing, the edited video part (hereinafter referred to as an effect part) to which image special effect processing is applied by the switcher can not be downloaded at higher speed than real time.
This means that since the hardware construction of a mixer is also set to be suitable for the real time processing in the mixing processing of audio materials by the mixer, in addition to the image effect processing by the switcher, an edited audio part (hereinafter, referred to as a mixing part) to which audio mixing processing is applied by the mixer can be downloaded at a higher speed than the real time.
In general, in the editing device, in the case where the edited video and edited audio include the effect part or mixing part, after all edited video and edited audio are recorded once on a hard disk device in real time, these are downloaded onto the video tape at a high speed as described above.
As a result, especially when downloading the same editing result the plural number of times, an operator has to repeat the same editing work many times in order to get the editing result, and it causes a problem that the time required for downloading became longer.
In view of the foregoing, an object of this invention is to provide an editing device and editing method capable of remarkably shortening the editing time.
The foregoing object and other objects of the invention have been achieved by the provision of an editing device for transporting edited video and audio obtained as a result of editing, at a pre-specified output rate. The editing device comprises an extracting means for extracting parts which are untransportable at the output rate, from among edited video and audio, a memory means for memorizing the untransportable parts extracted by the extracting means, an editing processing means for applying predetermined editing processing to the untransportable parts read out from the memory means, and a high-speed transporting means for transporting the untransportable parts subjected to the editing processing by the editing processing means, at the output rate.
As a result, in this editing device, even in the case where these edited video and audio includes parts which are untransportable at the pre-specified output rate, the edited video and audio can be transported by extracting only the untransportable parts by the extracting parts, storing them in the memory means, and applying the editing processing to them by the editing processing means so as to cope with the output rate before the actual transmission.
Furthermore, the present invention provides an editing method of transporting an edited video and audio obtained as a result of editing at a prespecified output rate. The editing method comprises a first step of extracting parts which are untransportable at an output rate, from the edited video and audio, a second step of applying prescribed editing processing to the extracted untransportable parts, and a third step of transporting these editing-processed untransportable parts at the output rate.
As a result, in this editing method, even in the case where the edited video and audio include the parts which are untransportable at the pre-specified output rate, the edited video and audio can be transported by extracting only the untransportable parts, and applying the editing processing to them so as to cope with the output rate before the actual transmission.